Literary Demons
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Kagome had always wanted to become a publicist to a famous author like Inuyasha. But she might not even be a part of the book publishing biz, period, if she can't keep her mouth shut about Inuyasha's affair with his married brother Sesshomaru. Yaoi. InuSess


Hello this is Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. This is my first ever yaoi story for Inuyasha. 'Gay is Gay' doesn't count because Miroku and Inuyasha aren't gay for each other in that story. It was just me playing with their heads because Miroku is such a womanizer. But besides that I wanted to create an InuSess for a while now because the one I run across turn out to have Sesshomaru is the seme. Or have Inuyasha as the seme only because Sesshomaru is really feminine and out of character. Or have Inuyasha become seme only because it's mating season and Sesshomaru is a born uke. I just think Inuyasha can be a seme with his cocky attitude and readiness to prove to his brother that he's not some weakling half-breed.

I do not own Inuyasha or Junjou Romantica the anime/manga. But both animes are the influence of this story because the characters are Inuyasha but the setting is similar to Junjou Romantica. Enjoy and please tell me what you think.

Literary Demons

A petite raven-haired girl stared timidly at the huge luxury condominium that her new boss resided in. It was so high up that it seemed to kiss the fluffy clouds overhead. The shiny new building gleamed down on her, magnifying how poor she truly was just standing there in her discount red cardigan sweater and the green and white high school sailor uniform she still hadn't changed out of before being summoned to this place.

She shifted nervously, ducking to the side when a tenant paused in turning their key in the front door in order to see whether she wanted to step inside or continue to stare open-mouth like a country bumpkin. But honestly how could she go into that place without sticking out like a sour thumb? Her grip tightened on her huge yellow backpack that held her schoolwork; all the while her other hand clutched a plastic bag containing the Tupperware bowl of pork ramen she had confidently mastered and had wanted to show off to her Aniki, Miroku.

The man who resided here in the penthouse suite was the scion of the famed Inutashio Corporation. He graduated overseas from Harvard University Law School at the top of his class. He was the youngest to ever win the Takahashi Award; he was and still is the super popular author, bachelor, age 26, the Great Lord Inuyasha Inutashio. And if it wasn't for her brother Miroku's connections to the mega star then Kagome would still be mincing over how many book publishing intern resumes she would have to compile while preparing for her college entrance exams. It boggled her mind that her lecherous brother could be best friends with such a famous person; but apparently they had connected when Inuyasha was researching Shinto priests for one of his new stories.

"Are you sure about this Miroku-nii-san?" asked Kagome nervously, fidgeting now to the side. She had long ago set her bag down so it leaned up against her legs, almost obscuring her thigh high, white socks.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha. He's a nice guy once you get pass his rough exterior. More than likely you'll become a personal assistant or… glorified babysitter to him. Making sure he eats and sleeps enough. You'll also probably be answering his phone calls and fan mail while he's busy; you know like you would have done at an internship but better. Plus, this way I don't have to worry about him hitting on my little sister because he has too much of a brother complex to be interested in seriously wanting to sleep with anyone else," Miroku had said, trying his best to sound reassuring over the phone.

Kagome blinked at the phone in bemusement, wondering if she heard right. All the tabloids that she could cram into her backpack in order to do some research on her new employer suggested that the man she was about to see loathed his older brother and was the biggest womanizer out there. Rumors seemed to spout out continuously that Lord Inuyasha seemed to have a date for every day of the week and even two on holidays and weekends. While when it came to his powerful, corporate brother Sesshomaru, he made it bluntly clear that nothing would displease him more then spending time with any part of his family, especially his ass of an older brother. But since her Aniki sounded so confident about Inuyasha she would give the famous author the benefit of the doubt; or curse him to oblivions with her curse doll she had secreted away in one of her front pocket of her backpack.

"Hey Kags, are you still there? Honestly, I wouldn't send my little sister out to be eaten by the wolves if I knew he was a bad guy. Just give it a chance; this might be the opportunity you need if you ever want to become an editor or whatever you were trying for," offered her brother, trying to sound reassuring.

"An agent, Miroku, I want to become a book agent for high-class celebrity authors like this one," Kagome automatically corrected. She had already known her brother wouldn't remember what she wanted to be. Just that she wanted to be in the book publishing industry and this guy she was going to meet now was her meal ticket in.

"Well there you go. You already know what you want to be when you grow up. Well anyway, I hate to cut our conversation short but I gotta go Kags. Gramps is giving me the evil eye for smoking out back. It's not like we get that many parishioners this time of year and Souta's at an overnight school trip. But _whatever_," he stressed the last word as if he was saying it pointedly at someone else. Probably their shrunken, old grandfather he had inherited the priest robes from.

"Well you're a Shinto priest, you really shouldn't be…. Hello? Hello Miroku are you still there?" demanded Kagome before staring in bemusement and frustration at the sound of the dial tone. "Just great, the jerk hung up on me," she huffed. She knew he had to go but she at least expected a hurried 'love you sis' or something.

She let out a dejected sigh, ending their call on her end before shoving her cell phone into the pocket of her backpack."Okay Higurashi, we can do this; we've been practicing this day since Aniki told us," she whispered under her breath. She rolled her shoulders before wiggling her arms as if she would get the circulation flowing more efficiently in them before she walked to the entrance.

Quickly she pulled out a slip of paper with Lord Inuyasha's address on it before jabbing the numbers to his apartment door on the keypad. The raven-haired school girl fidgeted slightly as she heard the dial tone ringing but no one was there to promptly pick up or buzz her in. "Well thank goodness Aniki gave me a spare key," she said aloud to herself. She remembered Miroku reassuring her for the seventh time last night that it was okay to wait for Inuyasha inside if he didn't show up properly or was too absorbed with typing one of his stories.

A few minutes later, Kagome found herself on the top floor of the condominium where only one door was present in the expansive hallway. She had never been to the top floor of anything that had one door, unless it was the attic and that didn't count. She hoped Lord Inuyasha didn't mind if she changed in his bathroom but if he did mind then she'd have to deal with it.

"This place is so big. The school's Olympic sized swimming pool can fit in this room alone at least three times. Such wasteful space," sighed out Kagome enviously as soon as she unlocked the door and stepped in. She saw homes like these in the Style magazines of rich and famous people. 'But then again Lord Inuyasha is pretty famous,' she thought even as she sat her Tupperware bowl of ramen down on the coffee table and sat her backpack down on the floor close to it.

Curious she picked up a sheet up paper close to her bowl to see two different kinds of handwriting scrawled on either side of the paper.

'_**Ms. Kikyou, I'm busy working on my latest project. So please just help yourself to the gallery proofs. Thanks. Inuyasha,' **_was scrawled neatly on a piece of paper followed by a tight little scrawl that was easily identified as Kikyou's by the signature at the end.

'_**Inuyasha, I don't see how you call that working on your latest project but if it keeps you motivated then who cares. I have received your manuscripts and thank you for your hard work. Your new books is already out and doing well. Give your brother my love, but not in that way. Tee Hee.'**_

"Does this mean he's home? Oh but what's this about a latest project? Maybe some research? Do I really get to see the great Lord Inuyasha working on his first day?!" Kagome squealed aloud to herself. Then after a few minutes she came to herself and tried to calm herself down. "Calm down girl, he's a normal person. He's just super rich and famous and… and a mega hottie," she muffled the lasts words against her hands as she bounced up and down excitedly.

Normally she was the most rational of the Higurashi children but even someone as composed as Kagome couldn't help but get excited at the man who made the infamous 'Shikon Diaries'. Those books had been so hot and full of suspense that she had to force herself to read one chapter a day, sticking it in the breadbox next to the fridge afterwards so as not to deter herself from her schoolwork.

'But he's here, he's really here and Sango is going to die when she finds out,' she squealed, trembling as she heard what appeared to be a muffled moan coming from upstairs. 'Maybe he's stuck on something and needs me to make him something, or maybe even be his muse…' she trailed off awe-struck.

She made her way carefully up the staircase. Her body made a beeline towards an open door, which she then knocked cautiously on the side before sticking her head inside. It was clear that this was the office he worked in. It had that kind of lived in, slightly disrupted feel that a room with much use had.

It was a spacious white room with the kind of carpeting that Kagome's slippered feet sunk down into. Four of the walls were taken up by three bookcases that were crammed tight with his previous works and reference materials. She looked anxiously left and right to see if the coast was clear before she stepped in further.

"I am in Lord Inuyasha's office," she breathed out. She itched to grab her phone and tell her best friend Sango but knew that it wasn't very professional behavior, so she'd do so after work. Right now she took great pleasure in plopping in Lord Inuyasha's work chair before she gave it a lazy spin around. 'This is the chair he sits in when he's writing my stories and this… this is his laptop,' she cried inwardly as she spied the half close laptop and practically pounced it.

Carefully she opened it further, hoping to catch the raw draft of a new hot best seller that very few eyes had seen. But she only managed to pout in disappointment when she saw the picture of Inuyasha standing next to what appeared to the brother he was supposed to be feuding with. It was fairly cute, actually. She had heard rumors that the Inutaisho brothers had a very rocky relationship that caused them to glare at each other from across a shared room instead of speak a kind word. But it didn't seem to be the case if she could go by his laptop's wallpaper.

Inuyasha looked so young. Like he was in his early teens in this picture. He was holding what appeared to be his first ever award, a small trophy. He gave the camera a huge grin, his free hand thrusting out a peace sign while he simultaneously gave his older brother a one armed hug with the hand holding his trophy. They looked so similar and yet not so much with Inuyasha have long black hair pulled back in braided ponytail, while his serious looking brother had this beautiful silvery hair that he had received from the mother that they did not share. Sesshomaru seemed to look fondly at his little brother, the tiniest of smiles folded in the corner of his lips as his brother's enthusiasm. It was clear that at one time they had really cared for each other.

Quickly, before Kagome even realized she was doing it, she took a picture of the wallpaper before easing the laptop back down to where it was, halfway closed. She didn't want to disturb any of the contents on the screen for fear of alerting the owner she had been tampering with it. 'Yeah Higurashi, don't try to get fired on your first day,' she inwardly scolded herself. She then slowly eased up from her seat and put it where it relatively was. Her fingertips brushing across the many titles of Lord Inuyasha's work before she heard another moan and jumped.

"Maybe he's sick?" she thought aloud. Then quickly leaving the room, she made determined steps down the upstairs hall to where she thought she had heard the noise.

"Are you okay in there Lo—I mean Inuyasha-sama," Kagome corrected. She only called him Lord Inuyasha because that was what her and Sango came up for the author in reverence to his writing talents. But where she had expected to see an ill author looking with relief and feverish eyes at the intruder who had come to rescue her, she has come to see something else in it's entirety.

His room wasn't the sophisticated dwelling that lured many a woman and tricked them out of their panties. It looked like a monster themed toy store had exploded inside of the spacious, navy blue domain. A large skyscraper composed of Legos was practically dwarfed by a stuffed gorilla clinging to it while tiny-modeled airplanes attached to invisible wire swarmed ahead. A stuffed Frankenstein plushie was having tea with a mummy wrapped teddy bear. Posters of old monsters movies including what appeared to be the original English version of Dracula were hung up all over the author's walls like people would hang precious pieces of art. Werewolf dolls of different shapes, sizes, and variations of cuteness crowded two bookshelves but that wasn't the thing that gave her pause in shock and wonder.

No, it was seeing the womanizing author in the midst of making himself more acquainted with his latest conquest. Kagome's face was a flaming red as she quickly made an attempt to ease the door close. She didn't need to see how much the woman on top of her employer was enjoying riding his cock. But her hands froze as the somewhat familiar silver hair in the dim room, slide aside to reveal muscular, not slim and feminine shoulders.

'Oh my God, he's gay… or bi… or Oh my god,' thought Kagome, muffling her squeak of surprise behind her hand. She had thought it was a woman because of the tabloids and the somewhat slender waist but the longer she lingered the more she realized that not only wasn't this not a woman, by the deep guttural moan said non-female let out at a particular thrust given; it seemed almost as if the author's mystery lover was in fact the CEO to a fortune 500 company and was reportedly very happy in his marriage to the former super model Kagura.

'Not too happy I guess,' she amended. Kagome couldn't move even if she wanted to at this point as she watched the familiar silver haired man, who was riding his reportedly hated little brother for all he was worth. Sesshomaru tossed his head back in ecstasy, revealing a slender throat and half-lidded, lust filled amber eyes. It was so hot and forbidden enough watching how those two moved in sync with each other without adding the fact that was most definitely incestuous.

Kagome swallowed hard, her mouth cotton dry as the room was filled with a loud slap as Inuyasha smacked his older brother's bare ass before flipping them over with a triumph growl and an amused chuckle from his Aniki.

"Aniki, I'm going to screw you so hard that you won't be able to walk out this room and to that bitch of a wife," he murmured huskily before giving a powerful thrust to drive his point home.

Sharp nails digging into the flesh of his little brother, Sesshomaru, opened lust-filled eyes to look at his cocky brother before he realized they weren't alone. "Inuyasha get off," he growled out," pushing roughly against the author's shoulder.

"No, not again. I'm not letting you go again," Inuyasha fairly snarled, silencing his brother with two more powerful thrusts that rocked the bed and left his Aniki breathless.

"No, please, little brother. There's a… look behind you," Sesshomaru barely managed even as his body betrayed him by wrapping his legs around Inuyasha's waist to hold him in place.

I don't know who the fuck you are but if you don't get the fuck out wench," hissed the irate author. He would have sat up properly to glare at Kagome with his chocolate brown eyes except the shapely, muscular legs of his lover were determined to keep him still.

"Now, now little brother. You're scaring her," Sesshomaru scolded lightly, although he offered the trembling high school girl a somewhat sadistic smile.

It seemed then that it dawn on Kagome why Miroku was okay with his little sister working for Inuyasha. It was because he really did have a brother complex, a massive one. But instead of apologizing quickly and promising to wait downstairs for judgment, Kagome managed to stumble this out stupidly. "Eeehh, but he's a guy and… and your brother, right? This is so wrong… yet so hot. I'm confused."

"Wench, wait downstairs and I'll deal with you in a moment… ahhh… maybe more than a moment," he corrected glaring down at his smug, older brother.

Kagome could only imagine what the older brother had done to bring back the heated lust back into those brown eyes while leaving a smug look on the CEO's face.

"I… I yes Lord Inuyasha. I… I apologize," Kagome stuttered out. Her face tomato red, Kagome bowed a few times and made her shakily down the stairs to wait like a good girl on the sofa. She really wished she could call up Sango but feared what would happen if she tried to explain what just happened while the two were still up there doing it. "Oh man, why couldn't he have just been sick and did I just call him Lord Inuyasha?" she mumbled in distress. Her hands quickly moved to smother her red face and hopefully her ears in a plush sofa pillow against the once more continued bedroom noises.


End file.
